Collapse
This is the second episode of The Walking Dead: Dwight's Story. Story Allison brings Dwight and Sherry into the testing room, where Ben and Miguel are running tests on the dead walker. Miguel is a Hispanic man in his early 30s, wearing a charm bracelet on his arm. Dwight took note that a charm bears the name "Carlos". It could be his brother or child or some other relative. "What were the results of the tests?" Allison asked. "We found out some information about these roamers by studying them. It appears that if you cover yourself in walker guts, they will think that you are one of them and thus will not attack you," Miguel explained. "That's nice to know," said Dwight, clearly impressed. "I take pride in my research," Miguel responded. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," Allison said. "It better be comfy," Dwight said. "I'm just hoping you're right," Sherry responded. Allison shows Dwight and Sherry to the Sleeping Quarters, where the staff sleeps overnight. Two people are inside, Nick and Tabitha. Nick is a man with ginger hair and a muscular build. Not the type you would typically see as a scientist. Tabitha is chubby with brown hair tied in a ponytail. "So, you two are new here. I'm Nick. The woman sleeping in that bunk over there is Tabitha," said Nick. "Is society gone?" Dwight asked. "Washington just fell to the herd. There is no more United States," Nick responded. "Wow. Everything we knew is gone," Dwight said. "That's nice to hear, but, let me sleep," Tabitha said, clearly tired. "Tabitha is a bit of an anarchist," Nick said. "I see," Dwight responded. "Well then, are you two married?" Nick asked. "Yes, we are," Sherry responded. "Okay. You two will share a bunk. This is the Couple's Bunk over here and it's the largest. It's for dating and married couples only," Nick said. "Let's sleep," Dwight said. "All right," Allison responded. That night, Allison, Ben, and Miguel leave to do fieldwork. "Now, let's study the herd," Ben said. "Remember what I said. Let's cover ourselves in walker guts. They won't hear us that way," Miguel said. "Good idea," Allison responded. The three cover themselves with walker guts and walk into the herd. Ben is clearly enjoying himself. "This is the best part of my life!" Ben shouted. The walkers became aware of the researcher's presence. The walkers then charge towards the three. "Now I know. Making any sort of noise will blow your cover," Miguel responded, "That's nice to KNOW!!!" Ben shouted as he was bitten on the arm by a walker. "You can amputate a limb to prevent the bite from spreading," Miguel stated. Allison grabs a hatchet and prepares to chop off Ben's arm. "Sorry, friend," Allison said sadly. She then chops off Ben's arm. She was clearly not enjoying the ordeal, and neither was Ben. Characters *Dwight *Sherry *Allison Calkins *Ben Cameron *Nick Wilson *Miguel Cortez *Tabitha O'Riley Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Nick Wilson *First appearance of Miguel Cortez *First appearance of Tabitha O'Riley